


First percent

by Kittylock



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, First time tagging, Gen, M/M, implied Depression kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylock/pseuds/Kittylock
Summary: Izaya was at a karaoke bar for a meeting at work, after his client leaves the Informent-broker comes across a surprise that will make him realizes he has a lot to think about, and that the night is not done with throwing supersizes his way. Whether it is a good surprise or not is for Izaya to decide.Based on fan art that I do not know the source of, or who the creator is.





	First percent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fic I ever put up on the internet. I always had a thing for making little silly stories when i was little, so, I decided my frist fan-fic would be about my first OTP. Sooo, please be constructive with your comments. It'll help me out a bunch, and I want to see what you think. Ok Thank you for reading! Bu-Bye.

In the streets of Ikebukouros downtown the low sun shines its last few rays on the insane mysterious city. One must be careful when in this city. Things are rarely as they seem. The light setting everything a glow before it sets, reaching out, making all buildings look like they're on fire. like the karaoke bar where an informant broker is finishing up another meeting. Why the client wanted to do business here was beyond the brokers' concern. But the way humans live their lives will never cease to intrigue and amuse Izaya. 

Humans

They just make it so hard sometimes. With so many flaws it gets difficult for even someone like Izaya to keep loving them. He knows that humans are actually more than their mistakes, their bad side. Izaya knows that better than anyone. So many deep layers of the human psyche and yet.... so miserably similar. All the same at the base of it. Watch long enough and you begin to pick up on trends; patterns. They become predictable. Dull. 

Course, it is Izaya's job to watch, to learn, to know. To hold every card, to have every game piece. To know. Every. Little. Secret this mess of a city has to offer. People don't really pay him for his company  
But Izaya digresses. 

After he has given the intended info to the aggressive client, something pertaining about the location of where his wife has taken their children. Information that coincidentally, authorities have gotten as well. After he is off on his 'marry' way, leaving Izaya in an empty karaoke room. The speed in which he left assures Izaya that his client did not want to be in his presence any more than he his. As usual.

Izaya glares down at the greasy pizza on the table that somehow ended in their room in the 10 minutes that this meeting lasted. His client must have ordered it before Izaya arrived.  
Well, at least it's payed for.

Izaya takes a slice as he absentmindedly surfs though songs on the T.V. Not that he will sing any of them but just to give him something to do. Strangely, he doesn't feel like going home just yet. To his big fancy empty apartment.

He was brought out of his thoughts as voices suddenly rise from the party across the hall. Izaya till now has only been half aware of the other customers in the bar, but Izaya recognizes the voices now in the next room.  
He rises from his seat as he approaches the doorway. Izaya sticks his head out into the hallway and he can see through the window into the room across.  
Shizuo, of course it's him. That man only has one volume setting.  
What he thought is confirmed, when he can recognize this arch-nemesis along with Celty, Donchin and some of their other friends. Celty must have invited the high-school trio as Shizu-chan is singing karaoke with Kida and Mikado. The headless rider is chatting with Donchin, and Anri is stuck with the otaku couple, and are those his freaking sisters? All seem to be having a pleasant time. 

Izaya leaves and starts making his way without being detected, suddenly having lost the desire to stay in the room himself any longer.

So, they're having a party with everyone in their weird social group? Well, almost everyone.

He pulls his hood up as he makes it out to the street with the few humans who are part of the 'nightlife' merging seamlessly and starts down the road to his home.  
Izaya can't help wondering what it was that those people were celebrating. Not that it matters if he really wants to know Izaya will just ask Shinra later. Who now, that he thinks of it, was also there enjoying pizza. 

The informant looks up at the night sky to try and catch a few stars that some can actually see in a city continuing his way down the street. So many stars so far away, more powerful than our own sun. With so many up there, I wonder if they ever get... lonely?

Shaking his head as if to dislodge the thought, Izaya walked about for a few more moments before something else manages to catch his attention.  
Someone was following him, and not very well, if all those loud clumsy steps Izaya kept hearing meant anything. He continues, keeping the same steady pace he had before, not letting whoever is trailing him know he's on to them. It is not the first time this has happen, and it won't be the last, but it will definitely be this amateur stalker last with the mood Izaya is in. 

"Oi!, FLEEEAA~!"

Izaya freezes. He would recognize that voice anywhere as he has been hearing it since high school, though it is the first time he's hearing it quite so...slurry. Turning around he spots the owner of the voice and it is none other than his number one rival.

Shizuo Heiwajima 

Who... is walking like a drunk towards Izaya.

Izaya realizes that he is, in fact, drunk. 

The 'fortissimo' of Ikebukuro; dept collector, and all round badass is stumbling down the street towards him. And judging by the debris in the wake behind the big blonde oaf, his alcohol consumption hasn't impaired his monstrous strength.

"I knooow you can hear meh ya li' shit"

Izaya takes his hands out from his pockets where he keeps his knives and continues walking. Not wanting to use his energy for a fight. Maybe Shizu-chan is so drunk he'll forget him if gets far enough away.

"FFFLLLLEAAA!" the blonde brute bellows.  
Dammit.  
Then again when has that protozoan _ever_ do anything Izaya wanted?

"Aaah!? Hey anw'se meh flllleea! I saw you at the same placeas me! whater 'u up to at the same hangout as me?" Izaya so does not have the patience or enough sanity for this shit.

"Just leave me alone. I'm in no mood to play today."

Izaya then jumps off a near bench to catapult off a damage street sign to reach a second story window, trapezes to the fire escape, climbs to the roof and back-flips to the neighboring building, which puts him close enough to jump onto an over handing level road bridge. Heh. Parkour for the win. 

Stupid! How has he not noticed that Shizu-chan followed him out of the building. He has to get these emotions back under control, this is why the informant doesn't partake in these useless feelings if possible. 

He has not even got a full block when Shizuo reaches him. Again.

"Jesus chr- What!? I wasn't even bugging any of you today or at your 'waste of time' party!" snaps Izaya

That gives Shizuo pause "well what other rwason wouldya be there by yourself if not to screw with me AGAIN! AH!?" the drunk blonde slurs.

Izaya rolls his eye for many reasons; one, because of the brute’s paranoia, and two, because he feels that if he doesn't his eyes will do something else that he really doesn’t want them to do.  
So he ignores the blond and moves to the nearest tallest building rooftop. He likes high places. Looking out over the city, lights twinkling like man-made stars, making it like a concrete Galaxy on the ground. Makes him feel like he's above it all, like nothing can hurt him. It's one of Izayas’ favorite places to go to just think and... get a way for a while.  
Not that Izaya can ever show such weaknesses anyway.

He prefers exposing others’ weaknesses instead. He enjoys it and he's good at it. Examining human reactions. Izaya enjoys all aspects of the emotional human range. Rage, passion, sorrow, happiness. He likes witnessing it.... and causing it.

But others can't know he does the former, only the ladder. He only likes causing trouble and chaos, that he's just a sadistic sociopath. And he is, on a level. He just plays it up a bit. It’s better for him and for business that people think he's like this. They don't bother him as much, they keep their distances. They don't expect him to conform to their stupid standards of society. They expect him to be an evil asshole; to be the guy they hate. You don't expect the 'bad guy' to be a normal person. Plus, people who want to do him harm are less likely to fuck with the informant, especially since he can go 'one on one' with the strongest man alive in a street fight. That exact same immunity extends to the few people Izaya wants safe. Even if those few people don't realize it. After all, your enemy can't use people against you if they think you don't care about anyone.  
Izaya, being extra careful now, easily picks up on the other persons footsteps on the roof top with him.  
With the most tried resigning sigh he has ever breathed, Izaya turns and is not at all surprised that his bane Shizuo, somehow in his drunken state, has followed the informant even on a building top.

_He has always been the only one crazy enough to keep following me_

Izaya give his head a shake, not the time to think like that. He notices the blonde hasn't said anything yet. Or done anything for that matter. 

"Don't you have anything better to do Hewajima?" he says exhaustively. He doesn't even use his nickname, something he hopes the brute won't notice.

Not wanting to look at the blonde man because he has become slightly blurred, Izaya turns back to look out over the city and takes a seat on the edge putting his head on his knees.  
Izaya hates this. He doesn't do this. This whole melancholy moping thing. Last time he has indulged in something like this was back in high-school. Hopefully no one can pick up on it. He will not let anyone see him this way. Especially this man.

"Just...leave me alone tonight." 

"....your face is wet flea."

The informants hand fly to his face automatically and indeed come away wet. 

Tears.

The raven curse. He hadn't even notice. How has he not noticed? He usually has that shit on lock down. And Shizuo has seen him of all people.

"Just GO!" Izaya yells. He really just needs him to leave.

Izaya spends a few minutes to slip his composure back. He feels a presence at his side, shocked to see Shizuo sitting not even a foot away. The blonde doesn't turn to look at him.  
"What are you doing?" the raven deadpans.  
The protozoan doesn't speak, only staring out at the city he keeps claiming as his, swaying a bit. His expression could be said to be contemplative or slightly irritated. Still it's the most relaxed Izaya has ever seen him.

Izaya goes to move so he can leave and forget this whole embarrassing moment, hopefully Shizu-chan is so drunk off his ass he will fall off the side of the building. Hell, he'll settle for memory loss at this point.

But a hand on his arm stops him in his tracks.

"Wha-" Izaya starts.

"Is today a 0.1% day?"

He can do little else than stare down at the blonde as he freezes and has no choose but to let Shizuo pull him back down.

"Even though 99.9% of the weird shit that happens is your fault, I guess there's still a small chance that it’s not."

Izaya stares "And what, pray tell, makes you finally believe in that 0.1%?"

"You didn't use my nickname." Shizuo states matter of fact. His speech less slurred.

Izaya curses. His first prayer was ignored it seems.

"What's got you so weird today, flea?" asked the blonde.

"...Me!? You're the one suddenly interested in my business like you care or something. Like that's a thing we do!"  
"What are y-"  
"You wouldn't understand. I wouldn't expect you too!" Izaya jerks his head back to the city, knowing that he's stuck here for a while by the most stubborn man he has had the displeasure of knowing. 

Whether he likes it or not.

"How would you know? Try me." is the brutes retort.  
"I know because we are nothing alike! We will never _Be_ alike!" Izaya snapped back uncharacteristically.  
"You will never know what it is like to wake up in a city where everyone is waiting for you to die. To know you could disappear at any time and no one would give two rat asses! To BE ON THE RECEIVING END ON A THOUSAND ONE SIDED FEELINGS!!" 

...shit... 

Got to bring it back in. 

Lock it down. 

Shizuo stares at him for a minute. His expression is unreadable, but Izaya never had the best time figuring out the monster anyway.  
But if he had to guess, Izaya would say Shizuos' face is shocked crossed with confusion... and still a little drunk. 

"...You think I don't know what being lonely feels like?" came the soft reply from the blonde. 

That gets Izaya to jolt. Damn this guy, he's not supposed to be unpredictable. 

" I am not 'lonely' Shizu-chan, maybe alone but those are two different things." Izaya huffs indignantly. 

"Ok sure, ignore what we both know, whatever, but flea I walk down the street and people either stare and start whispering shit or they cross just to avoid me. I'm the guy mothers tell their children stories at night to stay away from. Everyone is scared of me." 

Izaya rolls his eyes "Gods not everybody is scared of you Shizu, don't be dramatic. or did you forget the party you _just_ came from?"  
"That was just a little birthday party for one of the high schoolers. Celty must of been invited, so that meant Shinra came along. I was in the area with Tom-san when they dragged me in too. And somehow Kadota's group heard about it and dropped by and I guess other people were just there?" Shizuo somehow manages to mumble somewhat coherently. 

"Geezuz, I didn't need a whole play by play." Apparently, the brute becomes talkative while intoxicated. 

"Point is they're cautious around me. They know how my temper is. if I snap I could hurt any of them without meaning to." The brute says a little sadly. 

"You may not have quantity, but you do have quality when it comes to friends Shizu-chan. People like and care for you more than you know. Do not try to compare us"  
"Well maybe if you stopped being a huge ass and actually let someone in for once in your life you could too! God! You were always like this, even in high school." 

The raven-haired man freezes again, mind frazzled. How many times does this brute plan to do this. 

"DO you think I don't know that!? That what I do isn't fucked up?! You think I don't know how they see me?! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THEY THINK OF ME HEIWAJIMA! I'M THE ONE WHO PUT THOSES THOUGHTS THERE!" Izaya only realizes he raised his voice when he notices the way Shizuo seemed to flinch. "Wh-why would you... are you saying you deliberately-"  
Izaya just jerks his head back to the city and buries his raven head in his legs. He knows he said too much. He went passed 'too much' a couple of sentences ago. Since he saw Shizuo tonight. 

"Why?" 

"... It's just easier. Better for business and better for me. it's easier to control people with fear" 

And they don't dare cross me or figure out they can use certain people against me. My sisters were bad enough as it is. Izaya finishes in his thoughts. 

Shizuo stays silent for a while. Then he pulls the informant to his side as Izaya tries not to shut down. 

"You know, I think you're the only one who’s never feared me from the start." 

Izaya seems frozen as he tries to process the meaning behind those words. Once he does however, he tries to defuse the situation into something else, so he has more control. 

".... You might have monstrous strength Shizu but in all our fights in all our years I have never once heard of you killing anyone...you're actually like a huge teddy bear when you're chill. So yeah, you don't scare me." The big brutes’ weight at Izayas side noticeably gets heavier. Great Shizuo must be getting near his crashing point, just how much did he drink anyway? 

"...Ya'kno flea? When ya not an ass yere not tha bad to talk to~" He slurs. sounding surprise. "I gus people like us are really alike" Shizuo says as his head is now leaning on the uncomfortable raven. Figures he's a 'cuddled type drunk', he thinks. Izaya looks back up at he stars as he contemplates. 

_It's funny, out of all 7 billion people and I don't even know how many non-humans in this world.... Shizu-Chan might be the only one capable to understanding me. Maybe the only one to come closest to ...my equal?_

“Shizuo" Izaya purposely uses the dept collectors full name hoping that the blonde will get what he’s trying not to say without acutely having to say it. 

_SNORE_

Izayas head whips back to the dumb blonde and sees that...yes, he is in fact sleeping! ON IZAYA! the little- 

But the raven pauses and just looks at the brute. He seems so peaceful, so vulnerable. Izaya could easily kill him now in this state. The blonde continues to sleep like the embodiment of peace, though he usually is anything but (at least with Izaya). The raven could count his eyelashes this close. They're very long... and are those light freckles? Izaya has never seen the blonde so close before, unless it was in the middle of a fight, and by than Izaya couldn't really catalog and features of the brutes' face. He can now. 

Izaya looks away from the sight of his enemy to face the sky line once more. "I guess I won't kill you tonight Shizuo" The informant says softly and gives some of his weight to the brute too. 

"After all, tonight a 0.1% kind of night." Then Izaya lets himself drop the mask as he and Shizuo pretends for one night, two monsters under the moon in a city where the weird is the norm. And what could be weirder than these two getting along. Maybe he'll try. 

And as they sit hidden in night until morning light where they can't hide in the darkness anymore, and things might go back to what it was before, one last thought passes though Izayas mind before he too succumbs to drowsiness; 

Who the hells going drag this drunkass home? 


End file.
